Harry Potter: Deleted Scenes
by LJemima
Summary: The things we didn't see in the books.  How was Halloween at the Dursleys?  What really happened at Godrick's Hollow that night?  I hope to write these so they could fit perfectly into the books, just like deleted scenes.


A/N: I am re-reading the entire HP series in preparation for the last movie, and as I read, I realized, there are so many little things left out of the HP books that we never get to see. Like Halloween at the Dursley's for example, and what exactly happened to Voldemort at Godrick's Hollow that night. You could say this is my little version of what I hope to see in Pottermore. I'm going to call it Harry Potter: Deleted Scenes.

* * *

><p>Halloween - A Harry Potter Fanfic<p>

The Dursleys did not like anything out of the ordinary. In fact, they tried their very best to project the image of a perfectly normal, average, happy family. This was very difficult with their nephew Harry in the picture, so most of the time, they liked to pretend he didn't exist.

Yes, the Dursleys liked to project the image of a perfect, normal, family. So needless to say, their least favorite holiday was Halloween.

Halloween did not in any way project an image of normalcy, and every single year, Vernon Dursley would squint his beady little eyes together, and crinkle his dirty great mustache, and exclaim: "Halloween is nothing but an excuse for the strange and eccentric people of the world to dress up in ridiculous costumes! Then these people parade around the streets, going door to door, projecting their strangeness as if it is something to be proud of!". To this, Aunt Petunia would reply: "Yes Vernon." She would purse her lips, and give Vernon a disapproving glare, displaying that she agreed with his opinion.

Then she would turn to Dudley Dursley, Harry's fat, pinkish cousin, and say: "Now Dudders, do you want to go get some candy?"

Dudley would then leap to his feet, with great agility considering his very round, pudgy size, and waddle to the door as fast as his feet would allow him.

Petunia and Vernon would then hurry after him, and Vernon would yell after Harry: "You! Come along, you can wait in the car."

They would return from the store, Harry gazing hungrily at the bits of chocolate and sweets that Dudley was stuffing in his mouth, and Harry would perhaps be able to sneak a small wrapped candy from the bottom of the car, as Dudley happened to drop a few.

Each and every year, this was how Halloween went for Harry James Potter. And each and every year, the Dursleys bought Dudley a brand new Halloween costume, as he wailed for it in the shops, despite Vernon's disapproval. These costumes bought for Dudley were worn inside only, as Dudley gorged himself on candy, seated on the couch, watching Halloween specials on television.

Each and every year, Petunia would allow Harry to pick one dirty old, chocolate stained Halloween costume from Dudley's closet. And Harry would pick; an old spiderman costume which was far too large for him, bagging at the knees, and just about everywhere else, despite the fact that Dudley had worn it at about age 6, an astronaut costume which was no longer white, but a very strange combination of grey and brown.

Dudley had such an extensive closet full of Halloween costumes, that Petunia would not bother picking any out to show him, but would simply ask: "Which one?"

This year, Harry James Potter knew exactly what he wanted to be for Halloween. He said within seconds: "Is there a wizard costume?"

Harry knew when something dangerous was coming with the Dursleys. Dudley would wrinkle his face in preparation to face cry, Uncle Vernon's mustache would twitch, and Aunt Petunia's lips would purse and her eyes would narrow until they were barely open at all.

Harry knew he had done something very wrong when Petunia began to flush red, her lips pursing and her eyes narrowing until they were barely open at all. He shrunk back, just a little.

She looked as if she was just about to yell at him, when suddenly, she backed down, unpursing her lips, and unnarrowing her eyes, composing herself. "No."

When Aunt Petunia had calmed down, Harry regained his courage. "Are you sure?"

That's when Harry noticed Uncle Vernon in the doorway, his face even redder than Petunia's, his mustache twitching dangerously.

"No!" He bellowed. He grabbed Harry's arm, twisting it painfully, and pulling him downstairs. "There is no such thing as wizards! There is no such thing as magic!" He stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry slept. "And you will never speak of these things ever, ever again, is that clear?" Uncle Vernon's eyes glinted in a way that made Harry's stomach drop, and his gaze lower.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Good." Vernon replied, opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs, and shoving Harry in there. Vernon closed the door, peering in at Harry through the small grate. "There will be no supper for you tonight." Vernon hissed, and he closed the grate with a slam.

* * *

><p>AN: Surprisingly, this was my first HP fanfic, considering that HP has been the fandom I've been a part of the longest, it's shocking I haven't written one before. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as usual. And thanks for reading!


End file.
